Who I Am
by The Vampire Risika
Summary: Jessie is daughter of Will and Liz, she knows shes a pirate and can't wait for the crew of the Pearl to return her to her best friend and her freedom, but Barbosas' men have not forgotten the Turneres so they kidnap Jessie to get revenge on Will
1. Default Chapter

A/N Howdy everyone! You read the summary, to tell you the truth I really kinda suck at summaries in case you didn't notice, but your still reading the fic so I guess it wasn't THAT horrible or maybe you just had to see for your self the true extent of my stupidity, either way im glad your reading. Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seat belt and keep hands and feet inside the story at all time and AWAY WE GO!.....  
  
Jessie walked to school on a Wednesday morning just like usual , and just like usual she earned more than a few strange looks. You see while all other girls had already started wearing corsets Jessie still didn't see the point and her mother, Elizabeth Turner, for whatever reason it was, didn't insist on her wearing one, unlike all the other mothers in Port Royal. In addition to that, she still insisted on wearing dresses that didn't have the huge butts that the other girls had (A/N you know what I'm talking about right? Those dresses with the butts that stick out like a foot away from the body) and were rather plain compared to the other girls'. Also instead of sitting home and sewing or knitting all day she preferred to work at her father's blacksmith shop and practice with the swords that she made.   
  
She was a very attractive girl but the thing that kept every boy in town from trying to get her was the fact that she was so different. Well of course I'm different, she thought bitterly aren't most pirates?  
  
You see Jessie Turner was different from most of the people in Port Royal , by more ways than the ones listed above, you see Jessie's father, Will Turner is a pirate. In fact Jessie had been born and raised on a pirate ship called the Black Pearl. She had only been brought to Port Royal a few years ago and she missed that freedom that the Pearl gave you. Not to mention the fact that on the Pearl no one cared how you looked or talked or smelled (especially smelled) as long as you could get a job done. Most of the people gave her a hard time about her appearance but the few that knew about her pirateism(A/N is that even a word?) also gave her a hard time about that. All in all she just didn't belong at all.  
  
Most of all she missed her close friend from the Pearl, Darren. He was son of Jack Sparrow. In most places that would make him a highly wanted criminal, on the Pearl that just made him second in command.  
  
She finally arrived in school, she walked into the class. The teacher didn't so much as look at her, and all the students immediately broke out in whispers. She sighed but didn't make too much fuss over it, she was used to it. She took her seat and tried to pay attention as the lesson got started. The key word in that sentence was tried, as much as she wanted to pay attention she couldn't. It was something that Jack Sparrow had told her the last time that she had seen him. He had told her that in exactly 6 years that he and the rest of the crew would come back and get her. That was when she was 10 she was now 16, most people would have forgotten something like that, but it was the only thing that had kept Jessie going through the years, the thought that one day she would be back with crew with her freedom with Darren. There was nothing but friendship between them but it wasn't the type of friendship that most people on land had, on a ship you had to keep your friendships, they might save your life one day.  
  
The school day ended and Jessie walked out of the school and started on her way to her father's blacksmith shop. She thought that she might actually be able to get from school to the shop with out any trouble, but she was proven wrong.  
  
"Well well well what have we here? Its pirate girl!" came the annoying noise of Madeline, a girl from school who gave Jessie nothing but hell her entire life. Just keep walking Jessie thought to herself, don't do anything you'll regret.   
  
"So matey pillaged any villages lately?" she said it so mockingly that Jessie had to bit her tongue to keep from answering, everyone around them though it was hilarious. "What's wrong Turner? Too stupid to talk? Ha I guess that I shouldn't have expected that much brain power to come out of a filthy pirate, what good are you anyway? Why don't you just leave and never come back?"  
  
Jessie didn't feel like starting anything and without her sword she didn't think it would have done much good anyway so she just ran off and kept running until she reached her house she ran upstairs and shut herself in her room. Hurry up Jack I'm not sure how much more of this I can take. She started crying then and she knew that if Jack and the rest of the crew of the Black Pearl didn't come soon she would do something she would spend the rest of her life regretting.   
  
WELL?! What do you think? Please tell me I really do want to know, the next chapter is gonna be a song fic to Mariah Carey's Hero. I promise it wont be all this serious its just that in this chapter I wanted to get across how much Jessie was struggling did I do a good job? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. BACK TO THE PEARL!

As Jessie walked down the darkened roads of Port Royal all she could think about was how much she wished that she could just be true to her pirate instincts and shoot Madeline and her little posse, but no she just had to be a lady. HA! Jessie and lady are not two words that are commonly heard in the same sentence. Tears welled up in her eyes, how many times had she wished that she wasn't a pirate? How many times had she wished that she was just a regular girl like everyone else? It wouldn't be so bed if Darren was there with her, but the way things are going she often finds herself wishing that she were someone else. Someone who wasn't a pirate. Then she walked past a big crowd of people, apparently there was someone in the center of the mob, who was singing.  
  
There's a hero  
  
If you look inside your heart  
  
You don't have to be afraid  
  
Of what you are  
  
There's an answer  
  
If you reach into your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know   
  
Will melt away  
  
Jessie paused and turned her head to listen.  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
She stood there listening, what was this song? This seemed to be doing a pretty good job describing her feelings. She thought about how girls like Madeline got everything their greedy little hearts desired, while she and her old crew and friends were constantly persecuted against just because they were pirates, and how no seemed to be in too much of a hurry to help them.  
  
It's a long road  
  
When you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand  
  
For you to hold  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt  
  
Will disappear  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
Jessie sighed. There was a too much going on. She was so busy wondering about the Black Pearl, that she didn't study for tests in school, and didn't learn the proper way to get dressed in those death traps that women thought made them look beautiful. All she wanted was to be back on the Pearl, that was all, but she didn't see how that would happen.  
  
Lord knows  
  
Dreams are hard to follow  
  
But don't let anyone  
  
Tear them away  
  
Hold on  
  
There will be tomorrow  
  
In time  
  
You'll find the way  
  
And then a hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
That a hero lies in yooooooouuuuu  
  
Jessie sighed, but happily this time. That song had been wonderful and it had given her spirit the boost that it had needed. She turned around to walk off when who should she run into but Madeline.  
  
"AH! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU BLOODY PIRATE!"  
  
Jessie sighed, just when she thought she might be in a good mood for a while….  
  
"Madeline I really don't feel like putting up with your right now so if you don't mind would you move?" said Jessie trying to be as nice as possible, she didn't want to start anything.  
  
"Oh so you're trying to be nice now are you? I didn't know pirates even knew HOW to be nice, I thought all they did was pillage and plunder and kill."  
  
That made Jessie mad, you know what Madeline, I would simply LOVE to hear you say half the things you say to me to my captain and godfather, perhaps you've heard of him? CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW?!"  
  
All of the color drained from Madeline's face. Then she smirked and then the smirk turned into an all out side-splitting laugh. "Jack Sparrow?! You really HAVE lost it Turner! You think that Jack Sparrow is your GODFATHER?!"  
  
"That's right, do you have a problem with that?" asked Jessie getting more than a little annoyed.  
  
Madeline stopped laughing, "You really believe this don't you?"  
  
"And why shouldn't I believe the truth?"  
  
"Turner, if you think that THAT'S the truth I think you'd better lay off the rum."  
  
Suddenly another voice entered their argument, a man's voice it said, "Rum huh? Where's the rum? I know I heard someone say rum!"  
  
"No dad, there's no rum it's just a whiny little bitch giving Jess a hard time."  
  
Jessie looked over and saw the two people who she had been ready to kill to see, Darren and Jack Sparrow. She ran over and gave then both a hug, one so tight they both though she would strangle them to death.  
  
"Loosen up the grip, love. You can't strangle us, that's the gallows's job," joked Jack. Jessie backed off "Sorry but I haven't stopped thinking about two since the day I came to this god-forsaken place…"  
  
then she noticed them both staring at her, "What is it?" Darren was gonna say something but Jack cut him off "my my love, you look just the spitting image of yer mum." Jessie looked down and noticed that it was one of the rare days that she actually let the maids talk her into dressing up. She was actually wearing a corset and a very nice dress, with her hair all fancied up.  
  
"Um thanks, I don't usually dress like this…" she was cut off again but this time by a scream from Madeline. "MY GOD! YOU'RE PIRATES!"  
  
Darren laughed at that, "well aren't you sharp one, how long did it take ye to figure that one out?" "DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT PIRATE! I'LL HAVE YOU HUNG!"   
  
Jessie laughed out loud at that along with Jack and Darren, and she had to admit it felt good for her to be the one laughing at Madeline for a change. Darren continued, "Love you DO realize that we could just kill you right here and now before you get a chance to tell anyone, don't you?" She paled, this thought obviously had not occurred to her. "She wasn't bothering you now was she Jess?" asked Darren, "Cause if she was I would happily behead her for ye." Jessie laughed, it was so good to have Darren there to stand up for her again. "Well now that you mention it she HAS made my entire life here a royal hell." Darren's hand went to his sword. Madeline saw this and dove to her knees, "Jessie, I'm SO sorry, I I I didn't know, I was just trying to put you down, because of my own insecurities, I'm so sorry PLEASE don't kill me." Well of course Jessie wouldn't kill her, nor would she let Darren, but after 6 years of torture from this girl Jessie wasn't gonna let her off the hook that easily. "I don't know Madeline what have you ever done for me? You're such a brat I think it would be doing the world a great service to just let Darren kill you right now." Madeline got so scared she fainted right on the spot. Jessie, Jack and Darren all looked at each other then burst out laughing. After a few minutes they had clamed a bit and were now going back to the Turner's manor. Jessie held Darren's hand the whole way as they got caught up on old times and were already plotting their next adventure. Could life get any more perfect?! Jessie thought. They continued walking until they arrived and colleted her things, after a few words with her parents Will and Elizabeth decided that they had gotten too accustomed to life on land and wouldn't leave so they said good-bye to their daughter and Jess, Jack and Darren made their way to the Pearl. They climbed aboard and Jessie was greeted by the crew. After about half an hour Jessie went to go find Darren. He was on patrol at the back of the ship. "Hey! Thanks for sticking up for me today" said Jessie. "No problem Jess, I really have missed you." "I've missed you too Darren you have no idea how much I've wanted to be back here, I really feel like I'm home."  
  
"It's good to have you back Jess, real good." Said Darren, then he came a bit closer to her and hugged her, but as he pulled away he didn't fully let go he just held her by the waist looking at her. Then he started to lower his face to hers to kiss her when…  
  
A/N OH don't you just HATE cliffies? I do but oddly enough I like to write them. *blinks in surprise* wasn't planning on writing that much*shrugs* oh well i hope you liked it I'm gonna look for about 5 more reviews before I update again. I wasn't planning on being so mean to Madeline, okay I was planning on being mean but not that mean but a girl from school gave me a real hard time today and I decided to take it out on Maddie. Well what do you think should happen? Tell me what you think I VALUE your opinions, IM me with your ideas at scartletphoenix1 (AIM) Well till later*waves* 


	3. Kidnappings

There was a loud noise from just below deck. Darren jerked his head up and blushed slightly. "Uh.Jess. I... let's go see what happened," He said hurriedly then rushed past her to see what had happened. Jessie just stood there in a kind of shock, had Darren just tried to kiss her? She was certain he had but that noise, stopped him. What would she have done if the noise hadn't happened? She didn't want to think about it just now so she decided to go below and check out what happened.  
She wasn't too worried; it was probably just a member of the crew who had had a little too much to drink. She went down the stairs and when she got to the bottom she wished she had stayed on deck. There was a crew of the ugliest, meanest pirates she had ever seen. She stumbled back and stumbled right into one of them.  
"You'll be Miss. Turner then?" growled a menacing voice. Jessie turned slowly around and though she was terrified out of her wits, her face was a mask that didn't reveal anything. "Who be askin'?"

"Never you mind that jus answer the question!"

Just then a pirate came running down the stairs, screaming, "MISS. TURNER WE'RE BEING TAKEN OVER!" He was obviously new to the crew.  
  
The pirate looked at Jessie and grinned triumphantly, "So you ARE a Turner, I thought so. You looked jus' the spittin image of yer parents, well never the matter, yer comin with us."

He reached out to grab her but Jessie kicked out and caught him right in the stomach, he doubled over breathless and in pain (A/N did I mention that Jessie was really strong? Well she is) Jessie took this opportunity to run up the stairs and to the deck when she realized that Darren was gone. He had gone downstairs, but she hadn't seen him down there. She stood there for a while trying to decide what to do when Jack came strolling down the deck. "Ahoy there Jess, what ye be doin standin there all by yer onsies? Please tell me my son isn't not being a perfect gentleman and accompanying you on yer firs day back."  
Jessie was so glad to see him "JACK YOUR BEING TAKEN OVER!"  
Jack stared at her uncomprehendingly, "Huh?"  
"There are pirates and their below deck and their looking for me and."  
But she never finished her sentence because right then the door that led below deck was flung open and there stood the pirates. and one of them was holding an unconscious Darren by the back of the neck. Next to him was the pirate Jessie had kicked earlier. "Now now now Miss. Turner, is that really any way for a lady to behave?" He took out a sword and held it against Darren's neck. "Now look Turner, I'm not playing games, if you don't come with us and come peacefully I'll slit his neck, he'll die, and it'll be all yer fault. Now we wouldn't want that to happen would we now?" Jack was standing in complete shock staring at his son. "YOU FILTHY BASTARDS! IF YOU DON'T LET MY SON GO NOW YOU'LL BE REGRETTING IT AND SOON!" He had pulled his sword out and held it menacingly in front of him. "Jack if you take one step towards me your son will still die only then it'll be YOUR fault," he turned to Jessie and continued, "so I guess the fate of this young lad is held in your pretty little hands. Whatadya say lass?"  
Jessie looked helplessly from Jack to Darren to the pirate and back to Darren. Just then Darren moaned and moved his head a bit, everyone looked at him. He opened his eyes and managed to mumble "wha appen?" It didn't take too long for another pirate to come and knock him back out. The crew had gathered around to watch a few minutes ago, and when they saw this it was all it took to start a fight among the two crews. Darren was son of the captain, and was as close to a son as the rest of them had.  
There were pistols being fired, swords clanging, people screaming, and over all chaos. Jess had managed to kill the pirate that had had Darren but unfortunately in her attempts to save him she had forgotten about saveing herself so a pirate had snuck up behind her(which was pretty easy to do considering all the noise going on) and knocked her out and was now bringing her back to the ship.

Everyone was to busy fighting for their own lives to worry too much about anyone else's. So Jessie was brought onto the ship, still unconscious, and with no one even aware that she was gone.  
The pirate ran up the stairs to ring a giant bell that told the crew to come back, everyone in the crew heard it and abandoned their fights and ran off to the ship.  
The crew of the Black Pearl immediately started checking for any dead bodies, or missing people. Jack ran over to Darren, he was still alive and regaining consciousness.  
Gibbs ran up to Jack and said "Captain Jessie's missing!"  
That brought Darren around pretty quick he was soon sitting straight up even though it was costing him a horrible headache, "WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jack gave him the reader's digest version of the tale. Darren sat there for a while holding his head in his hands, all he could think was, 'I finally got her back, now she's gone, and it's all my fault!' He was close to tears but he couldn't cry in front of the crew so he decided to do something that would have more effect, he got up and started shouting orders. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?! THEY'VE GOT ENOUGH OF A HEAD START LET'S GO WE GOTTA SAVE JESSIE! NOW! MOVE IT! GO!"  
No one argued with him, he was looked pretty scary when he was angry, and even thought he was the youngest member of the crew he had inherited his father's swordsmanship and was stronger than any 16 year old boy in the Caribbean.  
He stood at the head of the ship and looked out over the water, somewhere out there was Jessie and he would get her back if it was the last thing he did.


	4. cahpter fourany chapter name ideas?

A/N HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay im gonna write this just cause I like writing this a big thanks and hug to all my reviewers I love you guys and I hope to see more of you soon with that note.drum roll please..CHAPTER FOUR!  
  
Jessie woke up in what looked like her own quarters back aboard the Pearl and for a moment she thought that she had somehow been saved; but then she noticed all of the, now obvious, differences. She sat up on the bed she had been dumped on, and immediately decided against it. Her head hurt. A lot.  
So she lay there staring at the ceiling and thinking about all the trouble she had caused and on her first day back too. She hoped Darren was okay and the rest of the crew. She hoped for a lot of things but the dominating hope was that she would make it out of here alive, that someone was out there looking for her.  
Suddenly the door burst open and a pirate who stood in the door way came in and grabbed her arm and dragged her off the bed. "The captain wishes to have word with ye." Jessie wanted so bad to just beat the crap out of him but she knew that 1) if she didn't mind her manners she might very soon have her body sliced into more than the original one piece, and 2) she might want to talk to this captain, he might be able to answer some questions.  
They came a door and the pirate knocked. A loud "come in" was heard from inside and Jessie was pulled into a room with the ugliest pirate she had ever seen standing in front of her.  
"Ah I assume this is the real Miss. Turner?" said the captain to the pirate "Aye captain this be her."  
Jessie was a bit confused 'what does he mean the REAL miss turner?' she thought. (A/N Will and Elizabeth never told Jessie about their adventure, tisk tisk tisk naughty naughty.)  
So the pirate left leaving Jessie alone with the Captain. "Who are you?" she demanded.  
"I missy am Captain Barbossa, rightful owner of the Black Pearl," stated the pirate.  
Jessie couldn't help but laugh, "Look buddy I don't know what's going on inside that demented little head of yours, but Jack Sparrow is the Pearls one and only Captain, but anyways I really don't care you think you are, just tell me why you insisted on kidnapping me? I never did anything to you. I haven't even been at sea for more than a day, what makes me so special?"  
"Well it's not you its more of your grandfather really. And yes I suppose we could make your father worth abit of something since it is him who ruined me plans last time."  
"What are you going on about my father never did anything to have grudges turned against him. He's a good man, an honorable man, much unlike yourself, you vermin."  
"Oh well you have quite a mouth on you don't you? You'd best watch yerself young lady yer in no position to have a mouth or a say fer too much of anything. Now I thought you might want to take this chance to get on me friendly side so that later I might not be havin ye walk to plank, maybe I was wrong."  
"no no no that's okay, I didn't mean anything by it, so what did my father do that was SO horrible that you decide to kidnap me?"  
So Barbossa told her the story, from his point of view, which turned Jack and Will into people who seemed more evil than the devil. Well you gotta understand Barbossa tossed in a few things that weren't true, just to try to get Jessie on his side.  
Jessie just sat there her mouth hanging open "Th th that's not true," she finally managed to get out, "Jack isn't an angel or anything but he would never sink that low, and my father especially wouldn't. YOU'R LYING! THAT'S NOT TRUE!"  
"You really think I could make up that many things?"  
Jessie's brain was mush; she still had a splitting headache from being knocked out, and all this new, unbelievable (A/N completely false) and overwhelming information was too much for her. She stumbled backwards and right into a wall. "I'm not gonna stand here and listen to all these lies."  
"But their not lies Miss Turner. Why would I lie to you?"  
"Why wouldn't you? I have absolutely no reason to trust you, nor any proof that one word you said is true."  
"Think about it missy, if it was all lies then why have yer parents or Jack never said anything about it?"  
"Uhhhh., I I I I don't.."  
But Jessie never finished her sentence because right then she passed out. The captain smiled slightly, then picked her up and brought her to her quarters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
Back to the Pearl:  
Darren was standing in the crow's nest looking out a telescope. He couldn't see a ship but he could almost feel it in his bones that they were close. Jack looked up and yelled "Darren come down boy, come eat, ye wont be doin Jessie no good if your half starved."  
Darren sighed and got down. "Aright aright."  
Darren sat down there and and poked at his food more than eating it.  
"Darren you have to stop this. Why don't you go up and swing around on the rope or practice kicking the shit outta some pirate or something?" said Jack trying to cheer his son up.  
"I don't feel like it right now."  
"Not even the sword thing? Cause there are some crew members that have been ticking me off lately and I wouldn't mind if you taught them a lesson," said Jack matter-of-factly.  
Darren sighed, "Do you think she's alrigh' dad?"  
"Jessie?"  
"No the queen of England. Of course Jessie!"  
Jack smiled slightly, his son defiantly had inherited his sense of humor. "I dunno Dare, I jus don know."  
"Well I think she is, and she's coming back I know she is. She has to."  
"Of course she will."  
Just then a pirate burst through the door, "CAPTAIN WE'VE SPOTTED THE SHIP!"  
Darren was on his feet and on the deck before Jack had even fully registered what ship the pirate was talking about.  
It was there all right, "FULL SPEED AHEAD! NOW MOVE CATCH UP THEY'VE GOTTEN TOO FAR ALREADY! LET'S GO! MOVE!" yelled Darren  
They were gonna catch up he just knew it, they would catch up and Jessie would be alright, everything was going to be good again. He just knew it. But wouldn't you know it that the other ship just so happened to look over in their direction just then.  
{the other ship}:  
"THEIR GAINING ON US CAPTAIN!"  
"Who?"  
"The Black Pearl Sir! Their gaining!"  
"Oh they better not be! I finally get me hands on a Turner that I can easily con and they wont be takin that away from me! ALL HANDS ON DECK! ALL HANDS ON DECK! FIRE EVERYTHING WE GOT AT EM!"  
  
And so it began the Pearl drew closer and fired, the other ship sped up and fired back, until finaly the Pearl caught up, all guns were loaded, all swords were drawn, and all crews where ready. All that remained to be seen was who would triumph. An that was when it happened.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ A/N OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cliffy, I know I know this wasn't me best work but oh well I was kinda in a hurry to finish it cause yeah stuff.anyway review anyway. I LOVE getting gyou reviews. Well till later DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO! *swings away on a rope to reek havoc on a near by town* 


	5. getting jessie back

A/N I am SO sorry it's taken me so long to update, I kind of forgot about this. Thank you to one of my reviewers (superstarlet) for reviewing and reminding me about it) okay well I think my originally intended plot might have changed a tad, but I think I can still pick up where I left off. And that's when it happened.......  
  
All hell broke loose. The cannons went off, but since the ships were so close together the splintering wood went flying everywhere and damaged the other ship as badly as it did its target. Pirates were swinging on ropes between ships, amid gun fires, shouted curses, flying swords, and jumbled orders.  
Darren was the first one on board the other ship. His age gave him a distinct advantage; since he was younger everyone assumed he probably didn't know the blade of the sword from the hilt. This was a fatal mistake. Darren didn't like to kill, but in some situations he was forced to, but mostly he fought his way through, injuring, but trying his hardest to avoid any deadly blood shed.  
He worked his way into a relatively safe place where he could think. 'Okay, where would he keep a hostage?' But he was saved any further contemplation by a scream that was too high pitched to have come from a man. He ran in the direction of it to find some pirates trying to enter a room but having a random object thrown whenever they tried.  
He walked up "Havin some difficulty there mates?"  
"Who the hell are you?"  
Neither pirate was armed, for whatever reason, and immediately backed off from the sword that was pointed at them.  
"Never you mind who I am, what you should be payin attention to is the fact that I'm armed and you're not. Now I don't want any mess for anyone to clean up so just move away from the door, now."  
"Lad I don't think you're in any position to be throwing orders," one pirate said as he advanced on him.  
Darren quickly brought his blade up then just as quickly down, cutting the pirate on the arm, deeply. He let out a yell of pain and stumbled backward, "And don't call me "lad"," said Darren as he took a step forward. Both of Barbossa's minions took off at a run and Darren entered the room, only to have to duck a candlestick that was immediately thrown in his direction.  
"Hey now, is that any way to treat your rescuer?" Darren mock- admonished.  
"DARREN!" Jessie screamed and ran forward and pulled him into a tight hug, "I thought you had left oh Darren, you wouldn't believe the things I heard about Jack. I must speak with him. What's going on? I hear a battle out side. What's happening?"  
"Calm down now Jess. Let's handle things one at a time shall we? First off, let's get you out of here." He took her hand and leaned carefully out the door looking the deck up and down to see if it was relatively safe for them to go. There was no one on this side of the ship. They were making their way slowly down the deck to where all the noise was coming when Darren had an idea.  
He took off his coat and bandana and put them on Jessie. After smudging her face a bit and hiding her hair at a glance she could have passed for a boy, this was good since they didn't need any attention drawn to them. Then they started to make their way towards the noise again.  
They drew their swords and with a quick smile at each other they ran into the middle of it all. They were both highly talented swordsmen(a/n or swordswoman) and compared to Barbossas's crew, who was not only uncoordinated but also didn't plan a single move of their sword and were rather just waving them in front of themselves like a pack of confused monkeys.  
Fighting the entire way, Jessie and Darren finally made it to the railing of the ship, just then someone grabbed Jessie's arm and pulled her back.  
Turning around Jessie saw Barbossa, just then she realized the Darren's hat had fallen off and her long hair had given her away quite easily.  
"Now Miss. Turner, you weren't thinking of leaving us so soon were you? Not polite to just take off without saying good bye is it now?"  
Jessie didn't know what to do. But just then Jack slapped Barbossa's arm with the flat side of his sword, making him let go of Jess, then held the sword to his neck.  
"You've cause us quite enough of a disturbance, 'avn't ye mate?" Jack stated rather than asked, "How's about you and your little band o' monkeys just back off right now, me crew will be takin our leave, and everyone will be nice and happy, savvy?"  
"No Jack, somehow I don't think that'll work out too well. You see yer crew will take yer leave, but young Miss Turner will be remaining with us."  
Both crews were watching their captains intently waiting for any move to tell them what they were supposed to do.  
"My god daughter will be comin' with me," said Jack.  
Barbossa un-sheathed his sword, "Ye seem te be pretty sure of yerself there."  
They began circling each other, swords making an "X" between the, their eyes never leaving each other for a moment.  
The fight began. No one knew what to do, so everyone just stood and watched, waiting to see the victor of the fight. It went on for a while, Barbossa jabbing, Jack dodging and vise versa, until the sky had changed colors and both were too tiered to continue. Breathing hard they decided to see how talking would work. Both of them being pirates how would kill you just as soon as look at you this wasn't a normal agreement, but they both just simply could not fight any longer. So they sat down on the deck, both crews surrounding them.  
"The girl legally and logically belongs to me," stated Jack as if pointing out that the sky was blue.  
"Oh yes Jack, and yer really one te be prechin about obaying the laws," Barbossa returned smartly. No one could argue Jack's track record of lawlessness.  
"Aright then, the girl is coming with us wheather ye like it or not, what do ye want with her anyway? Women are the worst thing ye can have aboard a ship!" Barbossa's crew looked at each other, they hadn't considered that. They had just gotten rid of the curse, broken out of jail, and discovered their captain was indeed alive. They didn't need the threat of any bad luck. Maybe just this once their captain was wrong... But of course no one had the nerve to argue with their captain, not yet at least.  
  
A/n There we go, I finally updated, im really sorry I forgot about this but yea, here it is. I know it's kinda a lousy ending but im kinda running low on ideas, if you guys have any suggestions toss it into a review or IM me, my scrrenname's in my profile. Thanks for reading, please review! 


End file.
